


This Christmas

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Christmas Triles, In which I write a fic for my wonderful hubby, Love you!!!, M/M, Merry Christmas bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan is worried that he won't get to spend at least some of his holiday with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrilesForMiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilesForMiles/gifts).



> Author's Crap: This is a gift fic to my hubby, Sawyer(Wretched Lust)! Love ya, bae! I set this one for Triles' first Christmas that takes place at the Hollingsworth estate. I think it will be hilarious and intense at the same time. Please enjoy it and Merry Christmas to you all!

"Really?" Zoe looked up from poking a cherry tomato around her salad. "You haven't talked about what you both want to do for Christmas yet? That seems so unlike you, Tris…"

"Yeah, Zoe's right." Maya agreed as she reached over with her fork to snatch the tomato that Zoe had pushed to the side. "Usually you're planning all this elaborate stuff ahead of time…"

"Well, this is kind of my first Christmas that I  _actually_  have a boyfriend…." Tristan pointed out. "I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring him. What if he already has plans with his family or something?"

"So, ask him…" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"As if it were really that easy…" Tristan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his strawberry lemonade.

"Because it is." Zoe put her fork down to fix Tristan with a look. "If he can't make time for you, then you need a new boyfriend."

"She has a point Tris…" Maya turned to look at him.

"Okay, okay… " Tristan sighed obviously defeated on the matter. "I am seeing him after this anyway…"

"Good. Now can we please get back to helping me with ideas for the new Power Cheer uniforms?" Zoe smiled before clicking her pen.

After Zoe and Maya had left The Dot, Tristan hopped on his bike and made his way to the Hollingsworth estate where he was greeted by a very disgruntled Hunter. The younger twin had gotten used to Tristan's presence and was slightly kinder to him even if he did think that Tristan was a little loud both vocally and personality wise. He made his way upstairs to his boyfriend's room and gave a soft knock on the door. It opened to reveal a smiling brunet in naught but his boxer shorts.

"First you don't get the door for  _your_  boyfriend and now you're not wearing clothes…" Hunter sighed in exasperation. "Wonderful…"

"He's right, you know… Not getting the door for your own lover… For shame…" Tristan joked. "Though, I don't mind the shirtlessness…"

He deliberately let his eyes rake over Miles' form and meet the brunet's green eyes with a smirk.

"Gross… I'm leaving…" Hunter rolled his eyes before closing the door and storming off in the direction of his room.

Miles chuckled slightly before pulling Tristan by his wrist into a loose hug.

"Tell me more about how much you don't mind me wearing a shirt…" Miles began while letting his hands rest on Tristan's hips.

"Why tell you when I can just show you?" Tristan countered before placing a kiss onto the brunet's lips.

Miles immediately relaxed into their kiss and pushed Tristan backwards into the door. He pushed his tongue past Tristan's lips to let it rub against Tristan's own. Tristan moaned softly and gripped Miles' shoulders for some form of support. Miles pushed his lower half against Tristan's own and it made Tristan just how aware of how little Miles was wearing. A surge of heat rushed through his body and threatened to take over his mind.

Miles took note and moved them to the bed where he threw Tristan onto it and climbed over him so he could kiss down the blond's neck, slowly sucking at the skin he found. Tristan bit down on a whine when they heard a small knock at the door.

"Mom says keep your door open." Frankie's voice called from outside of the room before she disappeared as quickly as she'd arrived.

Miles groaned in annoyance at having been interrupted and placed one last kiss to Tristan's lips before slipping into some actual clothes, much to Tristan's dismay, and opening the door.

"Looks like we'll have to continue that another time…" Tristan chuckled as Miles sat down on the mattress beside him.

Miles gave a soft laugh before reaching over to slip an arm around the blond's shoulders.

"Ideally soon…" Miles said squeezing the shoulder. "How was your date with Maya and Zoe?"

Tristan thought back to the conversation he was supposed to actually be having with Miles. He flushed slightly and found himself scrambling to answer.

"I-It went well… I think we came up with some really great ideas." Tristan spoke after he'd reminded himself of what the meeting was actually about.

"I'm still not completely over how Zoe did Frankie with cheerleading but, I won't bother with that." Miles frowned thinking about how Frankie came home in tears.

Tristan agreed and still felt badly about how all that went down. Especially since he was building a friendship with Frankie while he was still friends with Zoe but, that was a worry for another day. He still had a question to ask.

"So…" Tristan began. "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Uh-oh… I don't like that look. Am I in trouble?" Miles asked with an eyebrow lifted.

Tristan had been about to answer that question when Mr. Hollingsworth's knock to the open door interrupted that train of thought. Miles' face immediately hardened and the disgust on his face was apparent.

"Tristan! So good to see you again!" Mr. Hollingsworth spoke with a smile. "I trust you two are playing well?"

"Of course, sir!" Tristan answered back trying not to let the nervousness creep through his voice.

"That's good. It's good to see Miles found himself such a nice lad." Mr. Hollingsworth complimented. "Oh, that reminds me! I trust we'll be seeing you at our Christmas gathering on Thursday?"

"Christmas gathering?" Tristan echoed. He hadn't known about that. He looked over at Miles who glared at his father in disbelief.

"What? You mean Miles hasn't told you about it?" Mr. Hollingsworth looked actually surprised about this. "Miles, I thought I told you to invite your boyfriend."

"Sorry." Miles said in a tone that wasn't very sorry at all. "I forgot to ask him."

Miles turned to Tristan with a barely concealed annoyance at his father's presence.

"We're having our annual Christmas party on Thursday and my dad was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Miles asked looking like he was slightly pleading with Tristan to decline the offer.

Tristan looked at Miles and then at his father before he answered with a small nod and a question of the time he should arrive. Miles tsked somewhat inaudibly while Mr. Hollingsworth smiled.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you there. Well, I have business to attend to, so I'll leave you two alone. Give my regards to your family, Tristan." He said before heading off presumably to his office.

Once he was sure that his dad wasn't in earshot, Miles groaned in annoyance and put a hand over his eyes. Had he done something wrong?

"Miles?" Tristan began.

"Great… Now, you have to be here…" Miles mumbled shaking his head.

Tristan balked and felt his heart thudding nervously in his chest. Miles didn't want to spend the holiday with him? Before Tristan could voice his thoughts and leave the house, Miles spoke once more.

"I hadn't told you about it because I didn't want you to be around all this fakery." Miles spoke with a bitter look. "It's all for show. The perfect family is having the perfect family dinner to celebrate how perfect everything is. It's all bullshit."

"I had no idea…" Tristan spoke truthfully. He knew Miles didn't have the happiest home life nor, the strongest relationship with his father but, he hadn't considered that Miles was shielding him from that.

"I know. Don't worry about it, I guess…" Miles took Tristan's hand and tightened his fingers around it. "I couldn't avoid this forever."

Miles leaned into Tristan's side a little more resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm a little annoyed right now." Miles spoke not moving from his spot.

"It's fine." Tristan replied letting Miles' head remain where it was and thinking about how he really didn't know as much as he thought he did.

They remained like that until it was time for Tristan to go home. Miles dropped Tristan off at his house. Tristan had been about to open the car door when Miles stopped him.

"Hey," Miles began. "Sorry for today. I just didn't want you to have to see this… I guess, at least it won't be so bad with you there by my side."

Tristan smiled a little and looked at Miles.

"Of course, who else would make snarky remarks about the ridiculous fashion choices of the wealthy with you?"

Miles' lips curled upwards into a smile before he placed a lingering kiss on Tristan's lips before wishing him a good night and parting ways.

Once back in his room, Tristan sighed. Today had certainly not gone how he'd expected it to. He'd be spending some of his holiday with his boyfriend but, was worried about how Miles felt about it. He sighed again. There was no use in worrying about it. He'd already accepted the invitation. He and Miles would just have to make the best of the night.

* * *

The next couple of days went by quickly. Tristan had barely been able to keep up with it all. He was now standing in front of the Hollingsworth residence in a simple black suit with a sky blue dress shirt and silk tie. He fidgeted as he pretended to be fascinated with Hollingsworth's elegantly decorated Christmas décor. The door opened and he was granted access by a smiling Miles Hollingsworth. The brunet was dressed similarly minus the hideous tie with too many shades of green and red adorning it. He'd have to steal it and burn it later.

"Hey." Miles spoke simply.

"Hey, yourself." Tristan responded.

"Let's get the appearances over with." Miles suggested taking Tristan's hand feeling the nervousness radiating off the blond in droves.

Not trusting his voice, Tristan merely nodded and followed Miles' lead through the spacious home. There were many well-dressed and pompous looking individuals crowding the Hollingsworth living room. There was staff walking around with trays of what looked like champagne or some type of wine. Miles snagged two glasses from one of the trays and handed one to Tristan.

"We'll need it for this night." Miles remarked before draining the glass with less elegance than he should, making a face as he swallowed it.

Tristan accepted the glass and tried to drink as much as he could without sputtering. It wasn't too bad so, he downed the glass as quickly as Miles had. Miles placed their empty glasses down onto the table and made their way over to where his father was chattering to what looked like business partners. Mr. Hollingsworth looked over and beckoned his son and Tristan over with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, gentlemen, you all know my son, Miles." Mr. Hollingsworth spoke gesturing to the eldest Hollingsworth.

"Good evening." Miles spoke in a tone that sounded so forced.

"And," Mr. Hollingsworth began moving his hand to gesture at the blond. "This is Tristan Milligan, his…"

"Boyfriend. My boyfriend." Miles spoke firmly allowing the men to see his and Tristan's joined hands.

Boyfriend? This was true but, Tristan hadn't expected Miles to actually say that.

"Y-yes… His boyfriend." Mr. Hollingsworth stammered slightly before the smile returned to his face. "Well, Miles, why don't you take Tristan to go meet your family?"

"Yes father." Miles spoke in a slightly cunning tone. "Come on, Tris."

Miles pulled his boyfriend away before any of the businessmen could say anything. Once out of sight, Miles stole yet another glass of champagne.

"See what I mean?" Miles chugged the glass even quicker than he'd done the first. "Fake."

Tristan didn't answer but instead grabbed another glass for himself. He couldn't believe that Miles had actually admitted to what looked like important people that he was dating him. Tristan found himself worried slightly about what ire that could possibly fall on Miles but, happy that Miles had acknowledged him in front of people.

Miles did exactly as his father asked and introduced Tristan to his relatives where he found Frankie and Winston along with Hunter.

"How's your first Hollingsworth Christmas party?" Winston asked with a smirk.

Tristan couldn't tell if this was sarcasm or if he was genuinely asking.

"Totally fun." He replied with a smile. "It's more elaborate than anything I've been to."

"How many of dad's guests did you antagonize, Miles?" Frankie asked teasingly.

"I'll have you know that I've been on my best behavior, Francesca Hollingsworth." Miles pretended to puff his chest out snootily.

"Is this true, Tris?" She asked rolling her eyes at her older brother.

"Totes. He's been the shining example of a poster child." He joked earning an elbow in the side from a chuckling Miles.

"Ugh… I'm bored…" Hunter groaned shaking his head at all the potpourri of the affluent congregation of people gathered in his home.

"Who are you telling?" Miles snorted. "I was bored of this the second mom put the damn tree up…"

"Hey!" Frankie swatted her brother's arm. "We worked hard on that tree this year!"

"It does look good." Tristan commented staring at it from their location. "The teal and silver color coordination is flawless."

"See? Someone in this house has good taste!" Frankie smiled turning her nose up in victory.

They all laughed at that before Miles excused himself and Tristan. Miles pulled him over to the back stairs of the house that led to the outside near the pool. Tristan looked back at the party before allowing himself to be dragged outside in the cold night winter air. There surprisingly hadn't been a lot of snow this year for them being in Canada. That didn't stop the air from being frigid though. Miles gave a shiver and rubbed his shoulders to keep himself warm.

"Is it okay for us to be gone from the party like this?" Tristan asked blowing on his own palms to warm them.

"We won't be missed. Don't worry." Miles shivered.

"If you were going to be cold, why did you come outside?" Tristan chuckled.

"I had to take a break from being in there. Being around so much "perfection" makes my tarnished silver heart hurt." Miles spoke with the barest hint of bitterness.

"With your English grade, I'm shocked you know what 'tarnished' means." He snorted.

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Miles scoffed with no bite. "It's cold out here…"

"You don't say!" Tristan fake gasped with a hand over his mouth. "Breaking news everyone: Water is wet!"

"Get some alcohol in you and you turn into the shade machine. How will I ever emerge from the dark shadow you've cast on my life oh, Great Tea-Spiller?" Miles joked back bowing to Tristan.

"You know you love it." Tristan smiled before turning Miles around and wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist.

Miles let his face relax into a peaceful and real smile for the first time that night. He felt at ease for the moment. Just out here with no one around, he could be Miles. Not Miles Hollingsworth the Third but, just the Miles that he was. He let his hands come up to rest lightly on top of Tristan's hands.

"Tris…" Miles let his eyes slip closed as he spoke. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I know I didn't want you to come at first but, having you here makes me… happy…"

Tristan tightened his arms around Miles' waist in appreciation for the admission. He was glad that Miles was here with him too. He was spending his holiday with someone that he cared for deeply. Someone that he'd fallen for so deeply. Miles being in his arms felt so right. The warmth radiating from his back was pressed directly against Tristan's chest. The warmth rushed through his heart and made him say his next words.

"Miles… I love you…" Tristan spoke burying his head at the nape of Miles' neck.

Miles' breath caught in his lungs briefly as he stiffened in the blond's arms. He felt his own heart rate speed up considerably and his face become filled with heat. He turned around in Tristan's arms to face him, searching every inch of his boyfriend's face for any sign of jest, or lie. When he found none, he chuckled happily before wrapping his own arms around Tristan.

"I love you too…" he spoke and actually meant every word.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to the blond's lips intent on pouring everything he felt for the other male into the lip lock. He'd never in his wildest imagination thought that he'd be here kissing another man and happier than he'd ever been. Tristan pushed his own lips back against Miles' relishing in the fiery array of emotions he detected. When they broke, Miles reached down to grasp Tristan's hand and began to pull him away from in front of the pool.

"Where are we going now?" Tristan chuckled as he led himself be led.

"To properly end this evening…" Miles spoke taking the poolhouse key from his pocket and flashing his boyfriend a wolfish grin.

Tristan blushed cherry red and tightened his fingers around Miles' in approval.

"Lead the way…"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: Aaaaaaand, I did it! Merry Christmas to you all and a very Merry Christmas to my delightful hubby, Sawyer! You are an inspiration to us all and I hope that your days will be bright like the every lit night sky!


End file.
